Un cadeau de Noël pas comme les autres
by donavalon
Summary: OC Cadeau de Drago à Hermione...


« Nous ne pouvons pas…

Shh. Ne m'as-tu pas dit un jour que Noël est un jour magique. Profite avec moi de la magie qui règne dans les airs. »

Draco passe la main dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres sont sur les miennes sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Notre histoire a commencé un jour que je croyais comme les autres. J'arpentais les couloirs de Poudlard, les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, une ombre au loin. J'avance vers elle, doucement, en retenant mon souffle. Dans un coin, le même papier que moi à la main, je l'aperçois, surprise j'écarte les yeux. Les siens, bleus pâles s'ancrent dans mes pupilles et m'entraînent dans un gouffre dont jamais je ne pourrais sortir. Je suis fascinée par ce regard et je voudrais que jamais il ne me lâche. Malgré moi, je ne fuis pas dans la direction inverse et marche tranquillement vers mon ennemi. J'ai baisé ses lèvres tant de fois, pourtant je me rappelle de notre premier baisé comme s'il avait été le seul.

Toujours à Poudlard. Une soirée déguisée organisée dans une salle de cours immense. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Tous méconnaissable avec leurs masques leurs robes à fleurs et leur costume anciens. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à la période de la monarchie. Je suis un diable, mes cheveux ensorcelés volent dans les airs et me rendent imposante, mes yeux noirs percent à travers les deux trous du masque de flamme. Un ange entre dans mon champ de vision, je le repère de loin malgré une multitude de corps entre nous. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me frayer un chemin dans la foule, autant intéressée, qu'interloquée. Je ne le vois plus, il a disparu derrière un homme très grand. Je cherche du regard à travers les hommes et femmes enlacés. Personne. Une main prend la mienne et me retourne de force. Mes cheveux accompagnent le mouvement rapide de ma tête. Des yeux bleus, un sourire ravageur, des cheveux si blonds qu'ils en deviennent presque blancs, un masque discret qui me laisse presque deviner de qui il s'agit. Mais je ne pense à personne en particulier, trop surprise. Nous dansons, une danse aussi torride que l'enfer. Les rires résonnent à nos oreilles, du gui apparaît au plafond, l'ange se presse contre moi. Sans m'en rendre compte j'arque mon corps pour épouser la forme du sien. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Il se penche alors que je me tends sur la pointe des pieds, et nos lèvres enfin se rencontrent dans un baiser aussi doux qu'ardent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il dure, trop peu à mon goût et bien assez pour mon souffle. Nous sommes sortis de la salle, précipités et comme dans un état second. Il me presse dans les couloirs, nous traversons rapidement une salle commune. Enfin dans le lit nous nous déshabillons avec avidité, découvrir le corps de l'autre sans connaître son identité, caché par un masque. Excitation et perversité du diable. Une nuit que je n'oublierai jamais.

Et enfin reposer aux côtés de l'autre sans se soucier de connaître son identité, certaine que c'est mon âme-sœur qui partage le grand lit. Et se demander au petit matin qui était cet homme avec qui on vient de passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie, se rappeler ses yeux, ses cheveux, les chercher dans chaque personne qu'on rencontre. Perdre espoir, oublier les détails, croire trouver, se tromper de personne puis se douter de quelque chose sans oser se l'avouer, avoir le cœur qui bat quand on le voit. Vouloir qu'il partage la même chose, chercher son regard, ne plus le lâcher. Et ne pas oser. Se retrouver seuls, en parler.

Dans l'intimité d'un couloir, un souffle m'échappe.

« C'est toi ?

Ne me parle pas, pauvre fille. » Raille-t-il.

Mais sa voix tressaille et ses yeux vacillent. Son ton peu convaincu me pousse à me rapprocher de lui. Plutôt que de me repousser, sa bouche effleure la mienne, puis il m'embrasse avec ardeur. Il me serre tout contre lui, front contre front, nez contre nez, souffle contre souffle. A jamais. Ne plus se soucier du reste. Se voir en cachette. Et vouloir plus, douter de ce que l'autre est près à donner. Puis l'aimer plus fort, être un couple au grand jour. S'aimer plus fort.

Fin 


End file.
